


sleep my darling, sleep my dear

by letsjustayhere



Series: kandreil drabbles [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, literally nothing of substance, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustayhere/pseuds/letsjustayhere
Summary: Neil woke to quiet, breath scrambling around his throat.





	sleep my darling, sleep my dear

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi](https://letsjustayhere.tumblr.com/)

Neil woke to quiet, breath scrambling around his throat. He didn’t start or flinch, he didn’t move at all, but when he opened his eyes, Andrew was staring back at him. They stayed like that, stuck in a mini-staring contest as Neil let his breath even out, grounded by Andrew's gaze. Those hazel eyes never failed to bring him back from the edge, even when he was already over it. 

The arm around Neil’s waist tightened, squeezing back against the chest behind him. “Ok?”  

Kevin’s voice was rough from sleep and comforting in a way that still baffled Neil. (There wasn’t much about Andrew and Kevin that wasn’t comforting in some way or another these days.) Baffling though, because if someone had told Neil five years ago that he had a future at all that didn't end in death, he would have laughed in their face. Much less a future where he was being comforted in the middle of the night (morning) by people he loved. 

“Fine,” Neil said. 

He shifted back to look at Kevin and caught the exasperated look he and Andrew exchanged at Neil's words. Well, exasperation from Kevin. There was some mix between apathy and annoyance from Andrew, but that was only to be expected at...3:28 in the morning. “Just a dream.”  

“Want me to talk?”  
Neil blinked. 

It was a testament to their relationship that they've gotten to this point. Where Andrew needed space and Kevin needed touch, Neil needed distraction. Running was the obvious choice, except for the fact that Neil was seriously worried about what Andrew would do if he tried to get up. He'd rather not lose another pair of running shoes to Andrew's pettiness. He also didn't want to get up. That was the thing about sharing a bed with two people he got to see much less regularly than he wanted. 

It had begun when Neil had stumbled onto the fact that he quite liked the way Kevin's chest rumbled when he talked. (Another bafflingly comforting thing.) It soon became a little hobby of Neil's to cling onto Kevin when he ranted, ear pressed to said chest and eyes half-lidded, often falling asleep. He hadn't realized the others had noticed his slight obsession until now. 

They all shifted until they ended in a careful tangle of limbs that, despite their best efforts, would probably still end with some numbness in the morning. Then Kevin began to talk softly, like he was barely putting enough effort into the sound to make a noise at all. Not about Exy, they had a "rule". (To be honest, it was less a rule and more Kevin and Neil had learned that if they talked about Exy in bed, Andrew would leave.) So in the forgotten hours of the morning, they got a history lecture. Good thing Kevin could and would ramble about his current historical obsession no matter the hour, especially if it was for Neil. Or Andrew for that matter. (Not that Andrew himself would admit to getting any pleasure from hearing Kevin talk about something with such enthusiasm, but Neil has seen the way his shoulders loosen and his face softens.) 

With his head on Kevin's chest and his hand tangled with Andrew's, Neil couldn't help drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I suck at endings, thanks for reading anyway? 
> 
> (If anyone is curious, the historical figure I imagine Kev going on about this time is Maximilian Robespierre AKA the Incorruptible. I know the French Revolution is bloody and shit, but Kev figured that both his boys would be asleep before it got too gruesome. For those of you not in The Know(TM), Robespierre was a key political figure in the FR, but as it went on, he might have gotten a bit loopy and oops, now we have The Reign of Terror. I’m a huge history fan like my boy Day, so I’ll try not to rant.) 
> 
> The next morning : 
> 
> Neil: did you talk about a guy named Roast Beef last night, or was I just out of it? 
> 
> Kevin: Neil you speak French.


End file.
